Las mujeres de mi vida
by Lunanoe
Summary: Jane vuelva a tener contacto con la Belladona. ¿Con quién se encontrará esta vez?


**Disclaimer: **Si fuera mío, Minelli saldría en cada capítulo.

* * *

Estaba seguro de dos cosas: primero, que no volvería a tomar otra taza de té en la escena de un crimen, y segundo, que la mujer que se me representaba ahora no se trataba de una Charlotte de mayor edad. Conocía demasiado bien esos ojos como para confundirlos. Ángela.

En esta ocasión, no me encontraba en mitad de un sueño con mi alucinación, no, esta se había demorado hasta que entré en el ático del CBI. Si no fuera porque estoy viendo a Ángela, jamás habría sabido que ese té contenía belladona. O lo que fuera que contuviera.

Estaba sentada encima de la mesa en la que reposaba todo lo que había podido recabar del caso Red John, mirándome con una mirada de reproche. Se me hizo bola el estómago. ¿Acaso iba a reprocharme que estaba muerta por mi culpa? Bien sabía yo que así era, pero Ángela no era de esas personas que echaran nada en cara. Era demasiado bondadosa como para pensar mal de nadie.

Continuaba igual de hermosa que la última vez que la vi. Sus cabellos rubios caían por su espalda y sus grandes ojos azules continuaban albergando esa luz que en su día me enamoró. Era un reflejo de mi hija con más edad.

-Charlotte no ha podido venir esta vez. Tendrás que conformarte conmigo.

Cuando la oí, no pude evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran. Ella se puso en pie cuando se percató de aquello.

-Patrick, cariño, no llores, no quiero verte así.

-¿Cómo pensabas que iba a reaccionar? Os echo de menos.

-Pero si nos tienes siempre a tu lado -contestó muy dulcemente. Nos callamos durante unos segundos y Ángela volvió a abrir la boca-. Me has decepcionado.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Han pasado diez años, Patrick. ¿Qué haces que no intentas rehacer tu vida? No vamos a volver así que no tienes motivos para cerrarte en tí mismo y, sobre todo -me tomó la mano y acarició el anillo-, de seguir llevando esto porque para tí hace mucho que ha dejado de tener el significado que merece.

-No te entiendo.

-Claro que me entiendes pero, como siempre, te niegas a afrontar la mayor. ¿Hasta cuando todo esto? -preguntó señalando todo el arsenal que tenía de Red John- ¿Hasta que acabes enloqueciendo y tengas otro motivo de aislarte del mundo? Estás siendo muy egoísta.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso, Ángela? ¿Es que no podéis entenderlo?

-No, no podemos porque no hay justificación para esto. Hemos muerto, ¿piensas que matando a Red John va a cambiar algo? ¿Que vamos a salir de la tumba y volveremos a ser una familia? No va a cambiar nada, sólo vas a lograr pasar el resto de tu vida en un prisión. ¿Te merece la pena?

-Por supuesto que me merece la pena. Además, como bien has dicho, habéis muerto. No tengo que preocuparme de lo que hago con mi vida, ya no tengo a nadie a quien lastimar.

-Te pegaría una bofetada ahora mismo por ser tan idiota. Ni con una alucinación puedes ser sincero. Este no es el Patrick Jane que conocí. ¿Te da miedo decirme a mí lo que le dijiste a tu hija?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo sabes perfectamente y no me iré hasta que me lo dijas.

-Pero, ¿tú te oyes?

-Quiero que seas feliz. ¿Acaso si tú estuvieras en mi lugar no querrías lo mismo?

-Son cosas distintas.

-Eres idiota.

Un par de golpes resonaron en la puerta. Ángela sonrió.

-No te vas a escaquear, Patrick. No tengo intención de irme todavía.

Ángela siempre tan cabezota. Por supuesto que sabía a lo que se refería pero no podía decírselo. Era una tontería, sí, pero, ¿cómo iba a decirle a su mujer, por muy muerta que estuviera, que estaba enamorado de otra?

-¡Jane, abre, sé que estás ahí! -gritó Lisbon exasperada desde fuera.

-Por fin la voy a conocer. Charlotte me ha hablado de ella.

-Ángela, ahora calla.

-Como si fuera a escucharme.

-Pero yo sí y si descubre que vuelvo a tener alucinaciones me obligará a ir al hospital y sabes que los detesto.

-Esta mujer se merece toda mi admiración. ¡Ha conseguido dominarte a tí, que siempre has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana!

Jane abrió la puerta y Lisbon entró fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Me ha llamado el señor Vince. ¿Qué es eso de que has salido corriendo con su coche?

-Formaba parte de la investigación.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que he tenido que insistir para que no pusiera una queja contra tí? ¿Es que no puedes estar sin hacer de las tuyas ni un día?

-Me gusta -sentenció Ángela-. Es muy guapa y tiene que tener muy buen corazón para aguantar todas tus tonterías.

-Calla -le pidió Jane.

-¿Perdona? -replicó Lisbon.

-No, no iba por tí.

Ángela rió por lo bajito.

-¿Te has echado un amigo invisible o qué?

-Cada vez me gusta más esta chica -aseveró Ángela.

-Lisbon, ¿podrías dejarme solo? Necesito...estar a solas.

-Jane, ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada.

-Crees que mientes bien pero a mí no me la das. ¿Qué ocultas?

-¿Pero por qué siempre tienes que desconfiar de mí?

-¿Me estás preguntando eso de verdad?

-También tú haces unas preguntas, Patrick -dijo Ángela.

-¿Puedes callarte aunque sea un momento?

Lisbon abrió los ojos de par en par, intentando descubrir qué ocurría allí. Su mente empezó a vagar y entonces recordó la taza de té que había tomado su consultor poco antes. ¿Acaso es qué...?

-Jane, ¿estamos solos?

-Hombre, hay quienes dicen que puede haber vida en otros planetas, otros...

-¡No me vaciles! ¡Cuéntame qué diablos ocurre!

-Lisbon, tienes que dejar de ver películas de ciencia ficción que luego empiezas a alucinar.

-Patrick, no jueges con fuego que la muchacha lleva un arma.

-¡Mira, Patrick Jane, llevo un día tremendo por tu culpa! ¡Si no quieres perder la nariz dime la verdad! ¿Tiene algo que ver el té de antes?

-Sí.

-¿A quién ves?

-A Ángela.

El rostro de Lisbon se tornó incómodo. Soltó un breve "ah" y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. Dejó vagar la mirada a todas direcciones.

-¿No me vas a decir el rollo de siempre? ¿No me vas a obligar a ir al hospital?

-¿Acaso ibas a hacerme caso?

Ángela se acercó a Lisbon y la miró atentamente. Luego, posó su mirada en Jane.

-Está muy incómoda, Pat. Para ella no es plato de buen gusto saber que tu esposa está aquí.

-Pero, ¿por qué? -miró a Lisbon- Es a Ángela.

-¿No te das cuenta? ¿De verás te ciega tanto la venganza que no te das cuenta de la verdad?

-Cuando te encuentres mejor, reincorpórate al caso -Lisbon se disponía a salir cuando Jane la tomó del brazo.

-Me encuentro bien, Lisbon. Sé lo que quiero.

Jane la miró con una intensidad que a Lisbon se le antojó incómoda. Con una pequeña sonrisa, abandonó el ático.

-Muy bien, Patrick, pero ahora tienes que seguir tú, no puedo estar siempre arreglándote la vida.

Se agarraron las manos y se miraron con ternura. Él nunca la olvidaría pero eso no era incompatible con seguir su rumbo. La quería pero también la quería _a ella. _Y mucho.

-Me voy.

-Gracias, Angie.

Ángela sonrió.

-El sacerdote se equivocó al decir "hasta que la muerte nos separe". Siempre estaré a tu lado. Pero prométeme que serás feliz.

-Ya tengo un motivo para serlo.

-Ahora sólo te queda informar al motivo. No vuelvas a guardar en un cajón otro "te quiero".

Ángela besó su mejilla. Patrick cerró los ojos y, cuando los abrió, volvió a estar solo. Sonrió. Levantó su mano y quitó la banda de oro que ocupaba su dedo anular. La dejó sobre la mesa y corrió escaleras abajo. Definitivamente, sabía lo que quería.


End file.
